gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn II
Quinn II is the sixth episode of Glee: The Journey Continues. ''This is a Katy Perry Tribute. '''Warning, this episode contanins teenage pregnancy and homophobic language. Viewer discretion is advised.' Songs All songs are by Katy Perry. *'Who Am I Living For? '''Sung by Chloe and Quinn. *'Teenage Dream Sung by Zach and Junette. *'One of The Boys/Part Of Me '''Sung by Harrison. *'California Girls 'Sung by Charity, Jacob and Tommy. *'The One That Got Away 'Sung by Chuck, Katie and Stevie. *'Wide Awake. Sung by Stevie. Episode 6: Harrison walked to school tomorrow when suddenly his phone rang. It was an unknown number. He picked it up, “Hello.” “Hey, fag. We heard about your kiss with Stevie.” a man’s voice spoke. “We think it’s disgusting.” Another man. “Go die in a hole.” Someone else shouted. “You know, it’s homophobes like you that make the world what it is now.” Harrison told the boys before hanging up. A tear fell from his eye. “Harrison Brady?” A voice called from behing him. Harrison wiped his eyes before turning around to look at the boy behind him, “Yes?” “I’m Chuck. Stevie’s boyfriend.” The boy said. Harrison’s mouth formed in the shape of an O. Chuck pulled a knife from his pocket and clicked the blade up. Harrison started to slowly step back in shock. “Hey Harrison!” A girly voice called. Harrison saw Junette crossing the road. “Stop!” He called. “He’s got knife!” Junette shrieked when she saw Chuck. “Stay where you are! Both of you!” Chuck shouted, eyes fixed on Stevie. Junette pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and took a quick picture of Chuck with the knife. “You better stay away from my boy, Harrison. I had him first, and he loves me.” Chuck pointed the knife towards Harrison. “And don’t tell anyone about this. Or I’ll get you.” As Chuck turned around he spat on the ground. Junette sprinted and Harrison pulled her into a hug. “What are we going to do?” She asked, crying from the shock of it all. “Shh, Shh.” Harrison soothed her. “We’ll speak to Mrs Pilsbury-Schuester. She’ll know what to do. Come on, let’s go.” Junette pulled away from the hug but grabbed Harrison hand. She looked at him and cracked a smile, he returned the smile. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, Chloe was walking down the school clutching her stomach. How the hell did this happen? It all happened with me foolishly have sex with Tim. Worst mistake of my life. But we used protection... It all started with me being sick in the mornings, then weird cravings. A tear fell from her eyes as she opened her locker and retrieved a book. “Hey, Babe.” Tim walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, before opening his locker next to Chloes. Chloe didn’t reply, looking down. “Are you okay?” She leapt forward into Tim’s arms. “You would love me and stick by me, no matter what, right?” Chloe asked her boyfriend. “Of course, I would. I love you.” Tim kissed the top of her head. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Chloe felt Tim’s body tense up. He gulped. “I love you.” He whispered. “I’m here.” “What am I going to do?” Chloe whispered into his chest, quietly crying. “Mrs Pilsbury-Schuester.” Tim spoke. Chloe nodded, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes with a tissue, trying not to ruin her mascara. Tim and Chloe walked hand-in-hand. The two burst into Emma’s office, not looking who was in there. “And that’s the picture I took of Chuck with the knife. It’s a shame, I thought he was-” June was cut off from Tim and Chloe burst in. “Sorry, we didn’t know.” Chloe said, pulling Tim outside with her. “No.” Harrison stopped them exiting. “We’ll have to tell the glee club at some point. Come in and shut the door.” The two entered. “What’s up?” Tim asked. “Chuck, Stevie’s boyfriend, nearly stabbed Harrison. I was there to see.” Junette explained. “I managed to take a picture on my phone.” She showed the pair. “Shit.” Chloe cursed. Emma scowled at her, “Sorry.” “Anyway.” Emma spoke up. “Why are you two here?” Suddenly the scene switched to the choir room, all of New Directions were there along with Emma and Will. Chloe and Tim hesitantly looked at each other. “I’m pregnant.” Chloe said. The choir room sat in silent for several minutes, extremely shocked. “And, Junette and I also have something to tell you.” Harrison spoke up. “No, I’m not pregnant. Although, you may not believe us when we tell you this, but I have evidence.” Junette explained. “Chuck Dixon, member of The Clique and boyfriend of Stevie, threatened me with a knife earlier today.” “Bullshit.” Stevie exclaimed. “Excuse me.” Will scowled, towards Stevie. “Yeah, we’ve just heard the two most shocking things in our life but I won’t tolerate that language.” “You obviously don’t believe this crap. Do you, Mr Schue?” Stevie stood up. “Show us the evidence.” Will told Junette. June passed her phone to Stevie first. Will looked at the picture over his shoulder. Stevie’s heart sank. How could Chuck do this? He was such an amazing boyfriend. “Sit down.” Stevie commanded as he took his iPod out of his pocket. Harrison and Junette sat either side of Zach. Stevie pressed play as he sat the iPod down on the piano as took a microphone. “''I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake.” Stevie sang. “''I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark. I was falling hard. With an open heart. I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong. I'm wide awake. And now it's clear to me. That everything you see. Ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long.” Stevie looked at Charity, but she scowled. He continued to sing, wondering about Charity’s action; “''I wish I knew then. What I know now. Wouldn't dive in. Wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts. You made it so sweet. Till I woke up on, on the concrete. Falling from cloud 9. Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. Falling from cloud 9. I'm wide awake. Not losing any sleep. Picked up every piece. And landed on my feet. I'm wide awake.” He looked back to Charity, this time she, Jacob and Tommy scowled back. He still continued to sing; “''I'm wide awake. Yeah, I am born again. Outta the lion's den. I don't have to pretend. And it's too late. The story's over now, the end. Falling from cloud 9. Crashing from the high. Falling from Cloud 9..” The whole room burst into applause, with the exception of Tommy, Jacob and Charity. “Guys. We clap for each other. That was a great performance.” Will said, noticing this, a little angry. The three sighed and stood up infront of where Will was sitting. “Mr Schue. Are we a vital part of New Directions?” Charity asked. “Of course you are, what do you mean by th-” Will replied. “We’ve hardly even got a line in a group performance.” Tommy said. “The only time I’ve sung is when I wanted too. When I performed with Jen and the Cheerios, and my audition.” Charity explained. “And, we’re the only three members who haven’t sung a solo or a lead.” Jacob told him. “Actually that’s not true. Lesa, Harrison and Jasmine haven’t sung a solo.” Katie spoke up, dissapointed. “Yeah, but we’ve been here for two months longer than Lesa and Harrison. And, Jasmine never speaks up.” Chairty snapped. “We’ll prove you wrong. Come on, let’s go.” The three walked out with smirks on their faces. Will hung his head down, “How could this day get any worse?” Harrison held his arms out wide, Stevie ran into his arms crying. “I would have trusted him with my life but he nearly took yours. I’m so so sorry.” He sobbed. “It’s okay.” Harrison rubbed Stevie’s back. Lesa leant her head on Jasmine’s shoulder as Tim pulled Chloe into a hug. Will shot up, “Guys, I know you don’t think this is time for an assignment but I think it will help to take your minds off things and still help you with them at the same time.” Will shot up, ushering Stevie and Harrison to sit down. “Thanks to Stevie’s amazing performance, I have decided that you all need to sing a ‘Katy Perry’ song that reflects what you’re going through right now. She has a lot of songs, there will be one for everyone.” Will looked around the room, everyone had looks of despair, stress and fear. “Everyone, just go home.” As everyone piled out of the classroom, Harrison made sure he was the last one. Once everyone had exited, he walked into the corridor, checking no-one was there before scribbling his name down on a piece of paper. “Football tryouts.” Harrison smirked as he walked away. “I have this in the bag.” -o-o-o- The next day at lunch, Will slumped down on a table in the cafeteria next to Emma and opposite Beiste. Most of the New Directions members were sat on the table next to him. “I tried speaking to them before school, no-one listened.” Will explained, motioning to New Directions table. “And look! Charity, Jacob and Tommy weren’t in pre-school glee club and their not even sitting with their friends now!” “I know where they are.” Beiste said through a mouthful of chicken, pointing three police officers walking into the cafeteria. One carried a stereo player on her shoulder. “Why on earth is there police officers here?” Emma exclaimed. “Emma, would police officers wear that short of a skirt or that tight of a t-shirt?” Will sarcastically asked. “''Greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey.” Jacob sang. “''I know a place.Where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water.” Charity sang, standing on New Directions table. “''Sippin' gin and juice. Laying underneath the palm trees. The boys, break their necks, try'na to creep a little sneak peek.” Tommy sang. “''At me.” Charity sang as Tommy and Jacob started to erotically dance on the tables, causing most of the girls in the cafeteria to turn and look. “Oh Crap.” Will hung his head low. “''You could travel the world. But nothing comes close, to the golden coast. Once you party with us; you'll be falling in love.” The three sang together. Charity quickly done a flip and landed on the teachers table. “''Oooooh Oh Oooooh.” Charity sang in Mr Schuester’s face. “WOO! You go girl!” Emma screamed, unleashing her inner fangirl. Will sighed. “''California girls, they're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top!” Jacob and Tommy sang, climbing onto a table. “''Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle.” Chairity sang while pulling a lollipop out from her t-shirt and plopping it in her round. She seductive twirled her tongue round it as she sang the next line, “''Oooooh Oh Oooooh!” “''California girls. They're undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce, they got it on lock.” Tommy sang. “''West coast represent, now put your hands up.” Jacob sang. “''Oooooh Oh Oooooh.” Charity sang, dropping her lollipop in Mr Schue’s food. “''Sorry.” She giggled. “''Sex on the beach.” Tommy sang. “''She don't mind sand in her stilettoes.” Jacob sang. “''We freak, in...” “''My jeep.” “''Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo!” Charity sang, jumping onto the table where the jocks were seated. “''You could travel the world. But nothing comes close to the golden coast.” Charity sang while bopping up and down, nearly revealing her underwear. “''Once you party with us; you'll be falling in love.” The three sang. “''Oooooh Oh Oooooh.” Charity sang. “''California girls.” They all sang. “Take that, bitch!” Charity shouted as she walked out of the cafeteria with Tommy on one arm and Jacob on the other. “We’re so doomed.” Will sighed. -o-o-o- A young, mature young lady walked down the halls of McKinley. Her red heels clicked together sending heads turning. “Quinn!” Someone called from behind the woman. “Mr Schue!” She shrieked as she ran into his arms. “I’ve missed you!” He told her. “Me too.” Quinn said, pulling out of the hug. “My! You’ve grown!” Will chuckled. “How’s Yale?” “It’s okay. Joe and Puck are kind of fighting over me, I’ve just really left them to sort it out between them. So, where’s this Chloe girl?” “She’ll be in glee club just about know.” Will said. “Let’s go.” When the two reached the choir room, Quinn unknowingly counted the students. “Ten.” Quinn said. “Mr Schue. Are you running low on members?” “Yeah. Three students had a Santana, Mercedes and Brittany moment and left the club.” Will explained. “Make that two.” Someone called from the doorway. It was Tommy. “Tommy, you’re back!” Jen called, running up and hugging him. “Yeah, it’s not worth the fight.” He explained. “Although, I can tell you one thing. Charity and Jacob have quit for good.” “And Sectionals is in two weeks! I’ll deal with this later!” Will sighed as Tommy sat down. “Chloe, I’d like you to meet someone. This is Quinn Fabray. She was pregnant when she was in McKinley and look how good she’s turned out.” “Oh my god!” Katie shrieked, running and hugging Quinn. “You played ‘She Hulk’ in Avengers Two and Three, didn’t you? Is there going to be a fourth instalment?” “I can’t say too much. But, there will be a fourth film and the enemy from the second film will return.” Quinn grinned as Katie moved away. “Oh Em Gee.” Katie giggled as she sat back down. “Anway.” Will chuckled. “Quinn is here to help.” “I don’t want to talk about it.” Chloe said, taking Tim’s hand and holding it in hers. “Then how about you sing about it.” Quinn told her. “I don’t know any songs that are about this kind of thing.” Chloe admitted. “I think I know one that could be interpreted in this way. And it’s Katy Perry.” Quinn winked at Will as she took paper out of her pocket and handed it to Chloe. “Can we sing together?” She asked. “Sure.” The band began to play as Quinn sang the first few lines, “''I can feel a phoenix inside of me as I march alone to a different beat.” “''Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah” Chloe sang, reading from the sheet. “''I am ready for the road less traveled. Suiting up for my crowning battle. This test is my own cross to bare, but I will get there.” The two sang together. “''It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called. Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall.” Quinn sang. “''I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames, calling out my name.” Chloe sang. “''I can see the writing on the wall. I can't ignore this war. At the eh-end of it all. Who am I living for?” “''I can feel this light that's inside of me, growing fast into a bolt of lightning''” The two sang together. “''I know one spark will shock the world, yeah yeah.” Quinn sang. “''So I pray for a favour like Esther. I need your strength to handle the pressure. I know there will be sacrifice, but that's the price.” Chloe sang. “''It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called, standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall. I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames, calling out my name.” The two sang together. “''I can see the writing on the wall, I can't ignore this war. At the eh-end of it all. Who am I living for?” Chloe sang. “''At the end, at the end, who am I living for? At the end, at the end, who am I living for?” Quinn sang. “''I can see the writing on the wall. I can't ignore this war. At the eh-end of it all. Who am I living for?” They both sang. Quinn hugged Chloe as the band stopped playing. “That was amazing, guys.” Will told them. “Mr Schue. Sorry, can I go, please? Coach Beiste is holding football tryouts today.” Harrison spoke up. “Well... um... yeah... sure...” Will said, obviously shocked at Harrison signing up for football. Ugh, I can’t believe he answered like that! And their shocked faces. It’s not like they were shocked that I went for football tryouts because of my size. It’s because I’m gay, isn’t it? I’m sure thats some sort of prejudice. Harrison walked into the locker room but was stopped by a jock. This jock was around the same height and build as Harrison. “Sorry, no fags aloud.” The jock smirked. “Sorry? Are you talking to me?” Harrison spat. “Yeah, I think I am. I don’t see any other fags around here.” The jocks behind him laughed. Harrison shoved the jock out of the way and walked over to a locker, away from the others. Suddenly, Harrison felt two hands on his back and was shoved against one of the lockers. “Listen, fag. My name is Michael Jones, okay? If you so far as touch me one more time... let’s just say you’ll-” Michael was intterupted by Beiste, “Michael! Get off of him. You know what? This gives me even more doubt in putting you on the team. Teamwork is a key element and you’re not showing it... Also, I’d get off of Harrison. He has the power to turn you into a human pretzel.” Michael released his grasp on Harrison, “Thanks Coach.” He said. “Don’t mention it, Harrison.” Harrison started to sing as he got changed, “''I saw a spider, I didn't scream, 'cause I can belch, the alphabet, just double dog dare me. And I chose; Guitar over ballet. And I take these suckers down because they just get in my way.” He looked over to Michael, “''This is the part of me. That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows. But you’re not gonna break my soul.” “It’s time!” Beiste called. “Good luck to everyone!” “''So I don't want to be, One of the boys, One of your guys. You’re not gonna break my soul, this is the part of me, that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!” “This is it, Harrison. You can do this.” He said to himself. -o-o-o- Meanwhile, Katie and Stevie had just parked their car at ‘Appleton School for the Gifted and Talented,’ home of The Clique. “You sure you want to do this?” Katie asked, exiting the car. “I mean, it’s hardly a diva-off if it’s two against one.” “Yeah, but it’s more intimidating. Two people circling one.” Stevie told her, climbing out his side. “It’s not a very intimidating song.” Katie said, walking in with Stevie. “Stop terrorising the plan.” Stevie poked Katie. “Okay, the plan is active from now.” Katie nodded, not saying anything. The two walked in silence through the hallway to the room Stevie would know Chuck would be in, the Appleton Choir Room. Katie and Stevie stood back against the wall either side of the door. Stevie then pressed play on his iPod. Katie walked into the choir room, singing; “''Summer after high school when they first met. Did you make out in your Mustang to Radiohead? And on my that stupid monday, thank god you didn’t get matching tattoos.” At this point, everyone in the choir room had turned to Katie, “''Used to steal your parents' liquor, And climb to the roof, Talk about our future, Like we had a clue, Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you.” “''In another life; I would be your boy. You'd keep all your promises. Be us against the world” Stevie sang, walking in. “''In another life, I would make you stay so I don't have to say; you were the one that kissed another gay... The one that got away.” Chuck butted in singing. “''I was June and you were my Johnny Cash. Never one without the other we made a pact. Sometimes when I hate you ''I put those records on.”' “''Woah.” Katie sang. “''Saw you downtown singing the Blues. It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse.” Stevie sang. “''But in another life, he would be his guy. He’d keep all his promises. Be them against the world.” Katie ended the song. “I don’t understand? Are you here to audition?” A woman asked, presumably the director. “No, Miss Lawrence, they’re not. Far from that actually.” Chuck said, glaring at Stevie. “They were at the performance we did to raise our public awareness. They’re part of New Directions.” One of the frontmen said. “That’s Chuck’s now ex-boyfriend.” Chuck explained. “That’s ridiculous.” A ginger girl commented. “I know a thing like that would be hard to forgive but you’d work through it as a couple. You’re over-reacting.” “Shut up, Amy. Stay out of this.” He snapped. “Oh ‘Shut Up’? You always say that! I’m just someone who dances in the background. I’m lucky if I get to sing back-up on a song. I quit. I have half a mind to join New Directions.” Amy snapped. “Now you’re over-reacting, Amy!” Chuck laughed. “NO!” She shouted, “I am sick and tired of singing back-up. I WILL transfer, and I WILL join New Directions. See you at Sectionals, dick head.” Amy walked out. Katie and Stevie smiled at each other, “Looks like you just handed us our twelth member on a plate. Thanks.” Katie sarcastically smiled. “And, I’m not gonna rat you out to the show choir council because I want this to be a fair match.” “See you at Sectionals, Chuck.” The two said before walking out. -o-o-o- Junette was sitting in her bedroom practicing a song to audition for a solo at Sectionals when her phone buzzed. ‘''Breadstix, 8pm, be there. ;)<3x’ It was from Zach. After blushing and giggling for several minutes on end, she ran to her wardrobe. Meanwhile, Zach was in his bedroom trying to tie up his maroon-coloured bow tie. He dropped his tie and sighed before walking over to the radio. He sitched it on and sang along, “''I think your pretty, without any makeup on. I think you’re funny, when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me. So, I let my walls come down, down.” Junette, as if by magic, happened to be listening to the same station. She sang along, “''Before you met me. I was alright but things, were kinda heavy. You brought me to life, now every February. You'll be my Valentine, Valentine.” Junette and Zach sang as they put the finishing touches to their outfits, “''Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever.” They both made their way down their stairs, “''You make me feel, like I'm livin' a, teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and... Don't ever look back. Don't ever look back.” Driving their cars, they nervously sang, “''My heart stops... When you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.” Walking into Breadstix, “''We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete...” When Zach saw Junette he ran up to her and picked her up, twirling her around. “Zach!” She giggled as he put her down. “Hey beautiful.” Zach greeted. “Hi.” She said as she jokily punched his chest. Trivia *This was a very secretive episode. No spoilers were posted. *Quinn's hair will be back to a longer length. *A spoiler was leaked though, a coming out one, but due to the length of this episode. This storyline has been cut and moved to a later episode. *This contains only the second Mash-Up of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. ''The first being '''What The Hell/Drink To That '''in SMS, performed by The 1st Generation Of New Directions. Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes